<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summer kisses by vagarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342820">summer kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius'>vagarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>precious friends, precious feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Kumon &amp; Ikaruga Misumi &amp; Miyoshi Kazunari &amp; Rurikawa Yuki &amp; Sakisaka Muku &amp; Sumeragi Tenma, Summer Troupe - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>summer kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy kiss day!!</p>
<p>the writing style is a bit strange, but hopefully you all still enjoy natsugumi just being their sweet selves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i.</p>
<p>It starts like this:</p>
<p>Misumi, still carrying Izumi's bags from the store, runs up to Kazunari from the entryway and kisses him on the forehead. "I'm back, Kazu!" he chimes, like he's been waiting to do so all day.</p>
<p>Kazunari blinks stupidly at him for a moment, then says, "You should kiss me on the cheeks too, so it's a triangle!"</p>
<p>"Ooooh," Misumi draws out, then kisses Kazunari once on each cheek. "Triangle!"</p>
<p>"Mm, mm!" Kazunari agrees. "Welcome home, Sumi!"</p>
<p>"I'm back!" Misumi repeats, before bouncing away to finally put the bags in his hands into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Huh," Kazunari says, then follows Misumi into the kitchen. "Let me help you put stuff away, Sumi!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ii.</p>
<p>Muku is slipping off his shoes, arms laden with his recent bookstore purchases, when Kazunari's voice rings from the lounge.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Yukki!" Kazunari whines, phone pressed between his hands in what looks like a prayer. "It would be so cute!"</p>
<p>"Ask the Trianglian, if you want to do it so bad. Or the hack."</p>
<p>"Sumi's out triangle hunting!" Kazunari counters. "And you know Tenten would <em>never, </em>he's too much of a tsun."</p>
<p>"Um, guys…?" Muku gently calls out, then jumps as Yuki and Kazunari turn to him as one. "Oh, um, I'll just go put these bags away – "</p>
<p>"Mukkun!" Kazunari interrupts, latching onto his arm. "Take a selfie with me!"</p>
<p>Muku relaxes, glad that the issue isn't dire. "Sure, Kazu-kun. As long as you're okay with having me."</p>
<p>"Of course I am, Mukkun!" Kazunari immediately reassures, then belatedly grabs one of the bags from his arms. "These are going in our room, right? Let's put them away real quick."</p>
<p>It goes like this:</p>
<p>As soon as the bags are placed safely on their bedroom floor, Kazunari excitedly pulls him back down the stairs and out to the courtyard, passing by a still-disgruntled Yuki on the way. Kazunari pulls out his phone once they're outside, swiping around the screen rapidly before turning it Muku's way. "Can we do this?"</p>
<p>Muku immediately blushes, suddenly understanding why Yuki had kicked up such a fuss. "Isn't that something you'd usually do with someone you're d-dating?"</p>
<p>"Not necessarily!" Kazunari replies, fingers once again flying over the screen. "Friends do it all the time! See?"</p>
<p>Muku warily glances at the screen again, blinking at the Inste post of Kazunari's university friends, one of them kissing the other's cheek. <em>They look like they're having fun, </em>Muku thinks, warming up to the idea.</p>
<p>"It's fine if you don't want to, but…" Kazunari fiddles with his phone again, swiping back and forth on the home screen. "You guys are my precious friends, and, well, it <em>is </em>really cute, isn't it? Just like you guys! And I know I was, like, begging Yukki, but it isn't actually that big of a deal, so – "</p>
<p>Before Kazunari can continue his stuttered response, so reminiscent of his own, Muku locks his right arm with Kazunari's left and presses close. "Like this, right?" Muku says, grabbing the phone out of Kazunari's hand and lifting his left arm into the air. He grins sunnily, watching as the Kazunari on the screen gapes at him before finally grinning, too, and pressing his lips to Muku's cheek.</p>
<p>"It <em>is</em> pretty cute," Muku says to himself, when he sees the picture on Inste later that day.</p>
<p>Kazunari's smile is bright against his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>iii.</p>
<p>Misumi has always been a tactile person, but has never had the chance to actually <em>be </em>so.</p>
<p>Like many other things in Misumi's life, Mankai has changed that for the better.</p>
<p>It goes like this:</p>
<p>Muku, sitting too-still on the grass by the river, pretends his ankle doesn't hurt, but Misumi knows all the signs – the stillness, the closed-lip smile, and the determination to limp back home.</p>
<p>Misumi has always been an actor, after all.</p>
<p>Misumi quickly kneels by Muku's side, and takes his hand. "Muku-ouji-sama," he proclaims, "would you be so kind as to let me carry you home?"</p>
<p>Muku giggles, the stiffness in his jaw melting away as he plays along. "Are you sure, Knight Misumi? It's not one of your formal duties."</p>
<p>Misumi grins at him. "I would be honored," he states, then gently lifts Muku's hand to kiss the tops of his fingers. "May I?"</p>
<p>For a few moments, Muku simply stares, and Misumi wonders if he did something wrong. Then Muku's eyes crinkle upward, and Misumi lets himself scoop Muku up into his arms, careful of the ankle that he knows is hurting. The sun begins to set across the river.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Misumi-ouji-sama," Muku tells him.</p>
<p>Misumi starts walking back to the dorms. "I'm a prince now, too?"</p>
<p>Muku giggles again. "You're definitely very princely."</p>
<p>"Same to you, Muku!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>iv.</p>
<p>It goes like this:</p>
<p>Summer troupe is up late, repairing costumes for the Autumn troupe. Constant action scenes really stretch the costumes to their limit, apparently. The moon shines brightly through the window, reflecting off the metal of Yuki's sewing machine.</p>
<p>"Ouch!" Tenma shouts again, pulling his finger closer to his face to check for damage.</p>
<p>"Would you shut the hell up?" Yuki snaps, hands still steadily sliding fabric through the sewing machine. "If you can't do it quietly, then don't do it at all."</p>
<p>"Says you, the one who runs that damn sewing machine all – "</p>
<p>"Yuki?" Misumi interrupts, voice light and airy. "Like this, right?" He holds up his handiwork after Yuki finishes his current row of stitches.</p>
<p>"Looks good," Yuki says, glancing over the repaired seam. "You're surprisingly okay at this, Trianglian."</p>
<p>Misumi giggles in reply. "The stitches make little triangles, see~?"</p>
<p>Tenma rolls his eyes before returning to his own loose seam, making his way over a few centimeters before pricking his finger again. "Tch."</p>
<p>Yuki pointedly taps his foot. "Aren’t you getting tired of stabbing yourself?"</p>
<p>Tenma seethes. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose! Do something about it if it bothers you so much!"</p>
<p>"What do you want <em>me </em>to do about it? Kiss it better?"</p>
<p>"As if <em>your </em>kisses would help!"</p>
<p>"Guys…" Muku weakly calls out, quietly looking up from his own handiwork.</p>
<p>It's late. They've been at it for a while, and exhaustion comes in many forms, it seems.</p>
<p>For example:</p>
<p>Yuki rises from his desk chair, expression nothing short of murderous. Tenma meets his gaze head-on, despite the moonlight highlighting Yuki's rather frightening silhouette.</p>
<p>Then Yuki stalks over, violently grabs Tenma's hand, and kisses his fingertips.</p>
<p>"Better?" he grits out, Tenma's hand still crushed in his grip. Tenma's face slowly grows redder.</p>
<p>"No fair!" Kazunari suddenly interjects. "I want to kiss Tenten, too!"</p>
<p>"Me too, me too!" Misumi cheers, immediately crawling over to blow a raspberry against Tenma's forehead.</p>
<p>"Hey, you can't just – "</p>
<p>Muku crawls over next, kissing his other hand. He grins cheekily. "Tenma-kun's fingers need to heal, right?"</p>
<p>"You too, Muku?"</p>
<p>Kazunari flings himself onto his roommate's shoulders. "Nice one, Mukkun!"</p>
<p>Yuki sighs dramatically over the chaos he caused, finally letting go of Tenma's hand. "We still have costumes to finish fixing," he points out, but still joins their pile on the floor with a roll of his eyes. "I guess this is fine, though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>v.</p>
<p>Yuki wakes up on the couch to something gentle brushing his forehead.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Yukki," Kazunari whispers, gently adjusting the blanket wrapped around him. <em>Blanket? </em>"I didn't mean to wake you."</p>
<p>"What time is it?" Yuki asks, voice raspy with sleep.</p>
<p>"Um, it's late," Kazunari half-answers. "I lost track of time too…"</p>
<p>Kazunari pulls away. Even in the dark, Yuki can see the exhausted slump of his shoulders, and the way he subtly stretches his back, like he's been bent over something for a long time. Yuki knows the feeling, in the form of a familiar knot that builds when he sits in front of his sewing machine for too long.</p>
<p>Kazunari looks away. "I'd offer to carry you to bed, but…" He holds out his arms in front of him for a few seconds before letting them drop. "I don't think I actually can."</p>
<p>It goes like this:</p>
<p>Yuki, after a few moments of deliberation, wraps the loaned blanket tighter around himself before standing. "It's fine," Yuki says. Before he can overthink it, he uses one blanketed hand to pull Kazunari down by the shoulder, and kisses his cheek. "Thanks. You should go to bed, too."</p>
<p>Kazunari huffs, then follows him up the stairs. "I will," he replies, as he quietly opens his bedroom door. "Sweet dreams, Yukki."</p>
<p>Yuki pauses in front of his own bedroom door. "… You too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>vi.</p>
<p>"… Are they always like this?" Kumon hesitantly asks, watching as Kazunari cheerfully kisses Misumi on the forehead, followed by a kiss on each cheek. <em>A triangle?</em></p>
<p>"Hehe, yeah," Muku answers, lightly scratching his cheek. "They're both really affectionate, but I don't think they had anyone to be affectionate <em>to, </em>until recently."</p>
<p>Kazunari finally notices them, and starts waving enthusiastically. "Mukkun! Kumopi!"</p>
<p>"Kazu-kun!" Muku greets, giggling as Kazunari kisses him on the cheek as soon as he's close enough. Kumon blinks at them, not sure how to feel.</p>
<p>It goes like this:</p>
<p>Misumi leans down into Kumon's line of sight, tilting his head. His face scrunches in concentration for a few moments before brightening as he straightens up, eyes sparkling. "Does Kumon want kisses, too?" he chirps, then bounces a bit on his feet.</p>
<p>"Eh?" Kumon asks, pointing at himself. "Um, ah, maybe? I haven't really thought about it…"</p>
<p>Misumi tilts his head again, then unceremoniously plants a kiss onto Kumon's hair. "Kisses for Kumon!"</p>
<p>Kumon freezes, but finds himself smiling, nonetheless. "I'm still kind of confused, but thanks!"</p>
<p>Misumi looks both fond and relieved, his eyes crinkling warmly. "Anytime~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>vii.</p>
<p>It goes like this:</p>
<p>Misumi jumps down the stairs, nearly scaring Tenma off the couch. "I'm back!" he says, running over to give Tenma his three kisses. "Triangle kisses!"</p>
<p>"Did you come in through the window?" Tenma asks incredulously.</p>
<p>"Don't sound so surprised, Tenten," Kazunari replies after receiving his own kisses. "It's Sumi, after all."</p>
<p>"Still…"</p>
<p>"Misumi-san," Muku scolds, "you really shouldn't enter from the second floor."</p>
<p>"Sorry~" Misumi replies.</p>
<p>"But Sumi-san hasn't gotten hurt yet, so it's probably fine, right?"</p>
<p>Yuki rolls his eyes at Kumon's statement. "Keywords: <em>yet </em>and <em>probably.</em>"</p>
<p>"Well, if Sumi does ever get hurt, we'll be here to kiss it better," Kazunari concludes. "As well as, you know, proper first aid. Not sure which of us know that, though."</p>
<p>"I know some!" Kumon loudly proclaims.</p>
<p>Muku raises his hand. "I know a little bit, too…"</p>
<p>"We can all learn together!" Misumi suggests.</p>
<p>"We could also learn how not to get hurt in the first place…"</p>
<p>As the six of them continue to laugh and argue, one thought crosses their minds:</p>
<p>
  <em>There's no one else I'd rather share this feeling with.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>… Sometimes, that's just how it goes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(twitter: @jea9yj)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>